


Connection

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bittersweet, Comment Fic, Family, Gen, Old pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Bucky remembers his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100649164#t100649164) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

There was only one picture of them left as far as Bucky knew, just this scuffed, black and white thing that Steve had handed him one day out of the blue, reverence in his posture and the hint of tears in his eyes. They hadn’t talked about it then and wouldn’t now, maybe wouldn’t ever, but that picture was more of a connection to a life that Bucky couldn’t always remember than anything he’d hoped to get now. He kept it in a little plastic sleeve in his wallet and took it out sometimes when he was alone just to look at it, to trace the fuzzy lines of the once beloved faces he hadn’t seen in over seventy years, to try to remember who he was back then when he had a place and a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
